1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the multilingual translation of documents in a computer environment. More particularly, the invention relates to the management of monolingual documents, data streams, non-text files, and databases to enable their translation into target languages in a computer environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The surge of growth in Internet access across the world has created the need for multilingual Web sites. The majority of Web sites are created in English which creates a problem for non-English speaking Internet users. This also creates a problem for Web site managers that maintain Web sites that are, or attempt to be, multilingual. The Web site content must be constantly maintained to be up to date and synchronized in all of the languages supported by the Web site.
One approach is shown in PCT International Publication Number WO97/18516 of Flanagan et al., published on May 22, 1997. This application integrates a machine translator in the end user""s Web browser. The user selects the desired target language and the Web document retrieved by the browser is then translated by the machine translator. Unfortunately, errors occur in the translation and the appropriate content is not consistently displayed to the user.
An alternative implementation in the above application places pre-translated Web pages on a Web server. The Web server stores all of the translated Web pages locally. The Web site visitor sends a request to the Web server for a page in a specific language. The Web server searches for the pre-translated page that has been stored locally and sends it to the Web visitor""s Web browser. This creates a storage and file management problem on the Web server because of the duplication of each entire page of the Web site.
Some search engines on the Internet offer an option to translate the hits that come back from a search query into different languages. The user initiates the translation through a menu selection. The translation is performed automatically by machine.
Japanese Pat. No. 9-114852 is a method for a search unit which takes a search string in a second foreign language and translates it into a first foreign language. The translated search string is used to search the original document which is in the first foreign language.
Japanese Pat. No. 9-44502 is a method wherein a document in a first foreign language is translated into a second foreign language. The two documents are then displayed separately or together through a user interface.
European Pat. No. 0376741 B1 issued to Francisco on Oct. 18, 1995, is a method for displaying error messages on a document collating and envelope stuffing machine. Said error messages exist simultaneously in a plurality of languages and are displayed in the language specified by the user. This approach has storage and maintenance problems because each error message must be duplicated in its entirety for each language.
European Pat. Appl. No. EP0774722A2 of Microsoft Corporation published on May 21, 1997, is a method for an information retrieval system that separates the design and content components of a document page. Pages are created with controls that define areas for content to be inserted into said pages.
It would be advantageous to provide a translation management system that gives the user local control of the multilingual translation of electronic content. It would further be advantageous to provide a translation management system that allows the user to easily manage, schedule, and track translation resources and the content that are sent to the translation resources, thereby enhancing the maintainability of the system as a whole.
The invention provides a translation management system. The invention utilizes an intuitive user interface for managing document translation for multilingual Internet Web sites, documents, data streams, and non-text files, enabling the user to incrementally update the language content of a Web site or document and enhancing the maintainability and storage of multilingual electronic content.
A preferred embodiment of the invention automatically detects when a document, data stream, or non-text file in the master language has been updated and notifies the user which corresponding documents, data streams, or non-text files in the other languages require translation. The documents, data streams, or non-text files requiring translation are staged and dynamically routed and sequenced to individual translation resources where the actual translation is performed.
Management status, reporting, scheduling, and accounting information is sent to the user as the translation process ensues. The user is notified of the completion of translation and the invention coordinates the delivery of the translated documents, data streams, or non-text files back to the user""s site for installation and optional review.
The invention makes a variety of translation resources instantly available to the user. These translation resources include both automated translation tools as well as human translators. The translation resources are connected to the invention using a flexible architecture that can be deployed on intranets as well as the Internet.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description in combination with the accompanying drawings, illustrating, by way of example, the principles of the invention.